Talk:Fable: Edge of the World
Samarkand, where are you? While I am pleased that Samarkand is finally going to make an appearance in a Fable work, I am concerned about its location. Particularly the line Beyond a harrowing mountain pass, the exotic desert country Samarkand... "Harrowing mountain pass" initially makes me think of The Veiled Path, which completely blows the extrapolation that Samarkand is west of Albion (as derived by the descriptions of the Katanas from Fable and Fable II). --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:47, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :When I read that "Harrowing mountain pass" part it instantly made me think of the Mistpeak areas, but that would be East wouldn't it? Unless after all this time they reveal the map was upside down and Aurora is really North of Albion?--Alpha Lycos 00:24, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Prequel to The Journey? Comparing the data on both pages I think this would be based after Fable: The Journey, seeing as this is stated at being 7 years after Fable III while The Journey is said to be 5 years after Fable III.--Alpha Lycos 00:32, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :Well, given the fact that both Lionhead's website and the publisher's website state that the novel will cover the events between Fable III and The Journey, I think there's just a discrepancy in the number of years. The synopsis comes directly from the publisher, so we'll have to wait and see if it gets updated or if Lionhead posts a new one. TheIndifferentist 18:03, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Time setting? Okay, I haven't read the book but I am confused. On Gabriel's page it says the Hero of Brightwall disappeared forty years prior to the events in Fable: Edge of the World, yet the book is said to be set roughly a decade after Fable III and yet before Fable: The Journey, which is stated to be 5 years after Fable III. So, what is the actual time setting of the novel?--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 02:57, August 23, 2012 (UTC) The prologue and the epliogue of the novel take place forty years after the rest of it. The prologue and epilogue features Gabriel and lets us know Heroes have dissappeared from Albion. The rest of the book (featuring the King, Ben Finn, Page, Reaver..etc. takes place seven years after the end of Fable 3. Hope I cleared that up. JYN044 (talk) 03:02, August 23, 2012 (UTC) About The Journey being set 5 years after Fable 3, that was a mistake on Lionhead's part. It was also stated to take place 50 years after Fable 3, which 40 +7=47 seems about right. The prologue and epilogue are meant to lead into Fable the Journey, which will probably take place shortly after the novels epilogue. I'll fix the Journey pageJYN044 (talk) 03:05, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :I doubt it would have been a mistake by Lionhead releasing info about their own game. It was stated on the official game page on the Xbox website, and that stuff is double checked regularly by people from the companies.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 03:07, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Look up on google "Fable: The Journey Demo Announced, Story Documentary Released. Its a news article on the game that states that it takes place 50 years after F3. Lionhead has obviously made some sort of mistake on the game's time setting. Its either 5 years or 50 years, and since the games "official prequel" novel ends 47 years after Fable 3, its probably 50 years. Read the book...it leads so well into the Journey that it has to be 50 years.JYN044 (talk) 03:13, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Nice. That answered my question as well (which was pretty much the same) :: :) Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:57, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm sure by the time I finish editing today I will have spoiled the whole plot for myself. :: :( Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:03, August 23, 2012 (UTC) KING WHY ARE YOU CAPTURED!?!?! i spent hours on him and i feel connected to him. why does he have to get captured. WHY!?!?!?!?! im so upset. 12:14, September 7, 2012 (UTC)